1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flagpole for flying flags and pennants and for precluding the flags or pennants from becoming fouled or wrapped around the pole and further relates to an adjustable bracket for holding the pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of anti-fouling flagpoles and/or flagpole brackets. However, they are complicated in their structure, are unreliable in use, and are expensive in manufacture.